originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Yawarako Fuwahana
Category:Ash9876 Yawarako Fuwahana (ふわ花 柔ら子 Fuwahana Yawarako) is a student of Uematsu Academy's Class 34th. She is the main protagonist of Remember. Appearance Yawarako's complexion is a light, milk-chocolate one. She possesses soft skin around the arms and legs due to the fact she constantly shaves. Her cheeks also always seem to have a permanent blush shade on them along with her nose. She is a little bit less than average weight and is averagely developed for her age. She is somewhat curvy around the chest and waist. Yawarako is barely muscular due to her strong hatred for sports but does have slightly noticeable thigh and calf muscles after she joins P.E. in high school. Yawarako leaves her hair out, curly and bouncy. She also clips some of it back with two triangular barrettes. She has a prominent, swirly ahoge on the top of her head, and has ears of the Dew folk protruding from her head. She also has a mark on her right arm that she believes to be from a fall, but is revealed to be from a bullet from when she was younger. Personality Yawarako is always happy-go-lucky and talkative. She still appears cheery and happy when talking and being introduced to people and tries to be the most polite she can, even when she’s in a bitter mood. She wants to become friends with everyone she meets which leads to her being very gullible and childish. She laughs at pretty much anything and can become pretty annoying by being too loud or weirdly strange. {i.e. saying strange things, laughing at things that make no sense or morbid or gory topics} Because of this, theories spring up wherever she goes wondering why she acts the way she does. Most people believe her to be insane or have some mental disability. Due to how childish she is, Yawarako is very trustworthy and will believe almost anything she is told. She doesn't learn from her lessons very well but does know when to be serious and be the shoulder for someone else to lean on. Even though she can be talkative and sensitive, {especially when upset or sad} she is also often lazy in some situations and doesn’t seem to want to do something that isn’t necessary to her or others. As soon as she gets home she would fly upstairs to her room and play video games, watch TV, or just lay around. Yawarako is very clumsy, knocking this over often and tripping over her own feet. She would often run into people or walls and can mistakenly read things incorrectly on tests or exams. She is also dreadfully scared of bugs and will do anything to prevent coming into contact with one, seeing one, or having to kill one. History Yawarako grew up with her mother, a Dewian woman who had married a normal, human man and conceived her. When Yawarako was only two, her parents divorced, and she grew up without knowing who her father was. She knew she had a father but was unaware of his whereabouts or what he looked like. When she was six years old, a school shooting occurred at her school and Yawarako was left traumatized by the situation. The kidnapper turned out to be her father who had gone insane ever since the divorce he had with her mother. He had gone to her school looking to take her back to live with him and shot two children c and a teacher trying to get to her. He also ended up grazing her arm while shooting at her trying to get her to stop running from him. Luckily, another staff member called the police and got him arrested. After the incident, Yawarako's mother became very overprotective of her, barely allowing her to leave the house and deciding to homeschool her instead. They even decided to move away from the city they lived in before and moved to another city to hopefully prevent any other situations. Even so, Yawarako was still traumatized by her childhood, and her mother wanted to remove the pain she felt every day entirely. Once Yawarako was ten, her mother took her to see a strange woman known for removing people's horrible memories to give them better lives. The woman removed Yawarako's memories of the shooting and all memories of her father at her mother's request. Yawarako's memories of being taken to the woman were erased as well. After that moment, Yawarako became happy and cheery like she used to be before the shooting, but her mother still wanted to keep watch over her all the time to make sure she would be safe. Eventually, when she was fourteen, Yawarako wanted to attend Uematsu Academy to try and heighten her education to try to achieve her dream to become a witch. She mainly wanted to attend the school and become a witch to prove to her mother that she could take care of herself and that she didn't need to watch over her anymore. Yawarako's mother thought about it for a little bit and for her birthday they moved into a cozy apartment near the school so she could attend Uematsu Academy. Abilities and Equipment Because she is half Dewian, she is shown to be extremely fast and agile, being able to avoid a majority of attacks in little time. She also has a strong connection to the Earth and the animals within it, possessing the majik Mother Nature. 'Enhanced Agility: '''Though she is the least physically capable out of everyone in her class, Yawarako is extremely fast and can run at very high speeds. She can also dodge attacks extremely well and effortlessly traverse terrain and jump very high. '''High Pain Tolerance: '''Before and after the school shooting event, Yawarako was very clumsy. Because of that, she sustained many injuries and grew up getting used to hurting herself. She's gone through harsh falls and accidental cuts and can get through most injuries no matter how severe with little actual whining. '''Keen Intellect: '''Yawarako is shown to be quite smart and adaptable though other times she can be ditzy and oblivious. She is able to get the hang of spells and new techniques relatively easily and come up with relatively clever techniques to use in battle. She can also observe the strengths and weaknesses of her opponents in battle pretty quickly and can figure out how to use that to her advantage. '''Musical Talent: '''Yawarako played the piano since she was four and pursued it for a year because her crush at the time also played the piano. In order to maybe have something in common with him, she decided to play the piano as well. Eventually, she got over him and played the piano for her own enjoyment at her own home. '''Insomniac: '''Yawarako is used to staying up late playing video games or doing anything at all. She can stay up for days at a time without any source of caffeine or energy and only resorts to sugar or energy drinks to keep her awake after two days of being up. Majik ''Main Article: Mother Nature Mother Nature: Mother nature allows Yawarako to have a deep, spiritual connection with nature, natural entities, and animals. Her powers range from bending and manipulating trees and leaves to manipulating rocks and other natural formations. She is able to create natural forms from her hands or body as well. She can also manipulate the growth of plants and plant life and alter the strength of the material. Majik Techniques Summon: Yawarako possesses the ability to summon animals and creatures of the Earth. {birds, insects, forest creatures, etc.} Grassy Plain: Yawarako presses her hands to the ground and summons and sea of tall grass she can use to escape enemies. Even if there are only a few strands of grass, she can weave them in and out of the dirt to surround the area. Thornbush: Yawarako summons a large, tall collection of roses from the ground and fires the thorns from them at an enemy. Tree Hands: Yawarako bends and twists the shape of a tree into two fists and uses them to fight the enemy. Vine Tail: Yawarako creates vines that protrude from her back in the form of a tail. She can manipulate the vines at will and send them to enemies at high speeds. She often uses this technique because she likes the tail formation. Thorn Tail: Yawarako creates thorns along the vines for an extra sharpness. Category:Magical characters Category:Female Category:Fantasy Category:Girls Category:Characters Category:Skittle's Character